


Snow and Dirty Rain - A Soundtrack for There Are Many Names in History

by alphadine, GoddessofBirth



Series: There Are Many Names In History [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the can.  I suppose it can be considered somewhat spoilerish if you're into reading into music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Dirty Rain - A Soundtrack for There Are Many Names in History

 

[ **Snow and Dirty Rain: A Two Part Petopher Soundtrack** ](http://8tracks.com/goddessofbirth/snow-and-dirty-rain)

 

**Side A - We Are the Crossroads (bb!Petopher)  
**

**.01** People are Strange - Echo  & The Bunnymen

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

**.02** So - Roy Dahan

_I refuse to admit all this forture_

_I'm telling myself to wake up_

**.03** Uprising - Muse

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

**.04** Young Republic - Elizabeth Morris

_And in this room we will build a young republic_

_and we will outlaw grief and fear and loss and shame_

**.05** Sound the Bells - Dessa

_Looks like our writing on the wall_

_Was lorem Ipsum after all_

**.06** Laughter Lines - Bastille

_I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_And we are full of stories to be told_

 

**Side B - The Lovers Left Broken (now!Petopher)**  


**.01** Without Exit Strategy - Tom Dickins and the Punintentionals

 _And I lie all the time_...

_...You were never mine_

**.02** Get Me Away (Mercury) - Asthmaboy

_There's no use, there's nothing left_

_I'm not ever coming back_

**.03** Roadside - Rise Against

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_with all these leftover feelings of you_

**.04** I Want Your Love - Toadies

_I want your love_

_Give me your love_

**.05** Flames - VAST

_You are the only thing_

_that makes me want to live at all_

**.06** Ghosts that We Knew - Mumford  & Sons

_And the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_

_And we'll live a long life_

 

 


End file.
